


Gunned

by Setaeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Episode: s11e15 Beyond the Mat, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Gunner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Setaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunner and Dean's chat at the bar turns into a quick fuck in the bathroom.<br/>--<br/><em>Gunner chuckled in his ear, sending a shiver down Dean's spine, and grabbed the bottle. "Hoping to get fucked tonight?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe just a little," he muttered, clearing his throat when he realized he sounded nervous. "Can't blame a guy for hoping his childhood crush would give him the time of day."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No," Gunner's stubble brushed over his jaw, tongue darting out and licking his neck.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunned

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. I can't write but oh well. First and last parts are from the episode.
> 
> ~~Desperately needed me some Dean/Gunner.~~

"Hey," Dean helped Gunner to his feet. "You okay?"

Gunner grunted and lifted his hand to his face. "Yeah, yeah," he moved to the bar and sat down. "I've been hit harder by guys a lot tougher."

"Yeah," Dean breathed, eyes looking at where Harley had disappeared. He signaled the bartender for a couple more shots, noticing from the corner of his eyes as the bartender set the drinks in front of them. He dropped his gaze to the back of Gunner's head. "Why, uh, why didn't you fight back?"

Gunner sighed and turned his head to look at him. "I got nothing to prove."

"Ah."

Dean watched as a fellow wrestler came up to Gunner. He looked around cautiously, removing his holy water flask from his jacket and unscrewing the lid. He poured in a little quickly, closing it and tucking the flask back into his pocket.

"Well, hey, here's, uh, here's to being the bigger man, right?" Dean said, watching Gunner pick up his shot glass and smile down at where their hands clinked the glasses together.

"Obliged," Gunner said as they both threw back the shots with slight grimaces. They set the glasses on the counter and Dean couldn't help but feel relief that Gunner wasn't the demon. Talk about a ruined childhood.

"We're gonna need more shots," he said, looking out into the bar crowd. "A lot more." He signaled the bartender to get shots for the whole bar, smiling just enough in thanks as she nodded at him. 

Gunner glanced at him, eyes partly narrowed. He lifted his hand to his face, pressing his fingers against his lip. "Hey, I think I'm bleeding," he said loudly, standing.

"Oh? Yeah? Lemme see," Dean dropped his eyes to look at Gunner's lower face, frowning when he noticed his fingers obscuring his view.

"I'm just going to the washroom," Gunner said, stepping back. Dean swallowed at the wink Gunner shot him, his fingers shifting just enough so Dean could see the, not very startling, lack of blood. "Might need your help."

"Uh..." Dean watched dumbly as he walked into the washroom at the back of the bar without a look back. "Yeah." He looked at the bartender as she set a tray full of shot glasses in front of him, eyes suspicious - probably wondering if he was planning on drinking this himself.

She stepped away to deal with a guy at the other end of the bar and Dean quickly poured a little holy water into each glass. "Drinks on me!" He called, shoving the flask back in his pocket. He lifted the tray and walked deeper into the room, handing them out to all the wrestlers and Rio.

He stayed around long enough to watch them gulp down the shots easily, not even noticing the holy water. Dean quickly denied their requests for him to drink with them, and instead backtracked to the washroom, muttering how he had to take a leak. "Keep 'em coming," he shouted to the bartender, watching as she waved her hand at him and started pouring more shots.

Dean stepped into the washroom and tensed as he was immediately grabbed and slammed into the door. He licked his lips when he saw Gunner's searching gaze, looking to the side and watching as he clicked the cheap lock on the door.

"Fuck," he whispered, eyes widening slightly. Dean felt his cock swell in his jeans and pressed his hips firmly against the door, looking around the gritty washroom just as an excuse to keep his gaze off Gunner's face.

He swallowed as Gunner's foot forcefully pushed his feet apart and his strong thigh pressed against his crotch. He let out a surprised noise as he shifted his thigh, rubbing Dean's cock against the rough fabric of his boxers.

Gunner pressed his forearm against Dean's shoulders, pinning him firmly to the door as he reached his other arm behind himself and pulled out a condom. "Don't got any lube," Gunner whispered close to his ear, voice deep and rough.

Dean let out a soft groan, rocking his hips forward, grinding his cock against Gunner's thigh. "S'fine," he muttered. "Got some." He dug his fingers into his jean pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Gunner chuckled in his ear, sending a shiver down Dean's spine, and grabbed the bottle. "Hoping to get fucked tonight?"

"Maybe just a little," he muttered, clearing his throat when he realized he sounded nervous. "Can't blame a guy for hoping his childhood crush would give him the time of day."

"No," Gunner's stubble brushed over his jaw, tongue darting out and licking his neck. Dean breathed heavily, closing his eyes and feeling every pulse in his hard cock. Gunner pulled back, stepping away and looking at the bottle of lube and condom he held in his hands. "Get your pants down."

"Yes, sir," Dean muttered, cock twitching at the firmly delivered command. He fumbled with his belt, flushing under Gunner's amused gaze, and opened it after three tries. He undid his button and pushed his zipper down, shoving his pants to mid-thigh.

Gunner undid his belt and button, shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees. Dean barely managed to catch a glimpse of his hard, incredibly thick and long cock before Gunner grabbed him and slammed him into the cement wall beside the door.

Dean moaned, squirming slightly. Gunner yanked Dean's boxers down, pressing his hips into the wall and making Dean hiss as the cool cement touched his aching cock. Dean's pants and boxers fell to his ankles as Gunner held up the condom, nudging it against Dean's lips.

"Open your mouth and hold this like a good boy," he whispered in his ear.

Dean groaned and obediently did so, holding the condom with his lips and teeth, trying not to bite on it and tear it in some way. Gunner flicked open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. One cool, thick finger brushed against Dean's hole, and he felt himself tremble with anticipation.

Gunner pushed the finger into his tight hole, forcing a sharp moan from his throat. "Christ," Dean gasped around the condom, squeezing his eyes shut and clawing at the wall, hoping to grasp onto something to ground himself. No such luck.

"You like that, don't you, boy?" Gunner murmured in his ear, stubble rough over his shell. He bit into Dean's neck, hard enough to hurt but not break the skin. Dean groaned pitifully as the finger pushed in deeper, working itself into his hole deep.

Gunner hummed and pulled his finger out, grabbing Dean's hips and pulling them back, making his ass stick out and his back arch. He moaned the moment the finger returned to his hole, another prodding along his rim beside it. Gunner's big hand slapped down on his right ass cheek, making him curse and buck his hips.

"Stay still," Gunner growled, grabbing his hip in a bruising grip.

"Mgh," Dean panted, cock heavy and leaking between his thighs. Gunner pushed another finger inside of him, a burn that was pretty unpleasant following it. "M'fuck, o'fuck, fu-" Dean clenched around the fingers, rocking his hips desperately. "B- big."

"That's nothing, boy," Gunner snorted. Dean dragged one of his hands down the wall and grabbed his cock, sighing as he stroked it once, relieving some of the ache. "Get your damn hand off your cock," Gunner snapped, hand slapping down on Dean's ass again, much harder and firmer than last time.

Dean swallowed a cry and quickly let go, returning his hand to the cold wall. "Come on, come on," Dean murmured around the condom, struggling slightly. "Just fuck me."

"Only got two fingers in you," Gunner said, twisting said fingers around inside of Dean. "Nothing compared to my cock." Dean arched his back more and shifted his feet.

"S'fine," he slurred his words. "Just fuck me."

Gunner pulled his fingers from Dean's hole, taking the condom from his mouth and opening it. Dean tried to breath evenly as Gunner rolled it onto his cock, squirting out more lube and rubbing it over the condom. "Breathe," Gunner murmured in his ear, lips brushing lightly over the shell.

Dean inhaled sharply as he pushed inside of him, thick and hot. "Fuucckk," Dean moaned, reaching back and grabbing at Gunner's leather jacket, desperate to hold onto something. Gunner mercilessly pushed inside, ignoring his pained noises as he speared him on his cock.

"Told you," he rasped from behind him, stilling his hips once they touched Dean's ass.

Dean's legs trembled, his knees weak, and he was seconds away from sliding to the floor. Gunner grabbed his hips, holding him up firmly even as Dean let his legs give out. "St-strong," he tried to laugh, clenching around Gunner's cock.

"Gonna fuck you now," Gunner pulled out as he said this, and slammed straight back in. Dean cried out, cock bouncing between his legs from the strength behind that thrust. "Shut your mouth, boy. Someone might hear."

"S'rry," Dean gasped as he pulled out and slammed back in. "Oh fuck, oh fu-"

"I said shut up," Gunner slapped his hand on Dean's mouth, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and holding him up and steady as he started pounding into him. "Good boy."

"Phughk," Dean squeezed his jacket in his hands harder, moaning into Gunner's hand as the man roughly fucked into him, hips slapping his ass as if he were spanking him as he ignored Dean's pleasure in pursuit of his own.

"So tight," Gunner panted. "Nice and tight."

"Shir," Dean struggled to speak, whining in his throat as Gunner pressed his hand on his mouth harder.

"Not a slut, are you, boy? No. I'm probably the first to fuck this tight little hole," Gunner laughed softly, breathing hard against Dean's neck. "Yeah. Definitely the first cock in here. Certainly not gonna be the last."

"Ngh," Dean bucked sharply as Gunner's cock hit his prostate, sending bolts of pleasure straight to his aching, wet cock.

"Aw, guess what I found?" Gunner pulled out to the tip and shifted, slamming back in and ramming Dean's prostate. Dean cried out into his hand, eyes opening wide as he pounded the bundle of nerves.

"Ngh- Nih- N- Ah-" Dean's eyes stung as hot white pleasure coursed through him. He blinked his eyes, gulping thickly. "M- M'g- Kuhm-"

"Yeah? Then come," Gunner growled deeply, sending tingles from his ear to his cock.

"Phughk," Dean cried out, bucking wildly as his cock jerked and he came hard between his legs, come splattering out and everywhere. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body shook with his orgasm, his mind blanking as the most amazing orgasm took over. Gunner continued pounding against his prostate for a few more seconds, then he grunted and pressed his hips into Dean's ass firmly, tensing as he came into the condom.

Dean blinked his eyes open, feeling vulnerable and weak as Gunner helped him stand straight and slid out of him. He watched blearily as he pulled the condom off his softening cock and tossed it out. Gunner washed his hands and pulled his boxers and pants back up, buckling up his belt as he stared at Dean.

Dean dropped his head against the cement wall, sighing as it cooled his heated face. He tensed as something wet and kind of cold brushed against him, glancing down at find Gunner wiping up his come from his legs and cock, and the few drops that had hit his pants.

Gunner wiped the wall too and tossed the piece of toilet paper out, grabbing Dean's boxers and pants and yanking them up. He tucked Dean into them and buttoned them, zipping the pants and buckling the belt.

Dean slumped against the wall, leaning into Gunner as he did. "Waz nice," he murmured, licking his lips. Gunner steadied him as he swayed pushing away from the wall. He smirked and straightened, clearing his throat. "Better than I thought it would be."

"Huh," Gunner let go of him, stepping closer to the door and unlocking it. "Shots?"

"Hell yes," Dean rasped, yanking the door open and stalking out, trying not to limp. No one noticed anything different, not even as Gunner stepped maybe a little too close to Dean as they downed some shots.

Dean ended up in the back, laying on the bench as he slept off both his post-orgasm bliss and the shots he'd drank. "Dean?" He groaned. "Dean?" Dean sat up, blinking at the sharp lights that attacked his eyes. "Hey."

"Yah," Dean grunted, pushing himself up.

"Dude," Sam said. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Dean leaned forward. He breathed then sat back, closing his eyes against the lights and groaning as he sat down on his sore ass.

"What happened?" Sam sounded worried.

He sighed. "Mostly tequila-" _-and Gunner's cock-_ "-cut with holy water. I bought drinks for all the wrestlers and then, you know, they're like _'well, you gotta drink too.'_ " Dean panted, feeling exerted from even talking. His head ached horribly, the lights not helping either. "Man, they can drink," he breathed. "'specially Rio," he groaned. "I think I heard my liver screaming at me."

"So? Did anyone react?"

"No," he sniffed.

"And you got 'em all?"

"Uh, except, uh, Harley. Uh, ultimate douche bag. He bailed before I could get to him- Why's it so bright in here?" He covered his eyes, wincing to himself as his ass ached.

"Alright," Sam sighed. "Let's go find him."

"Okay," he muttered, leaning forward then dropping his head onto his arm with a groan.

"Dude!"

"Coming," he sat up and pushed himself to his feet. Grabbing onto the bench back and the table as he stood, swaying and partly stumbling past chairs to go after Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Did you like my shitty pun title? It failed, I know. Comment and kudo if you wish. <3


End file.
